The method is particularly, but not exclusively, for use in the production of a structural product. Such products may, for example, be structural components for use in the automobile or other industries. The material to be used in the method is advantageously carbon fibre, but other suitable fibres may be used. Carbon fibre has the advantage that it combines high strength with light weight. In a known method for producing structural components, a carbon fibre matt is produced. This matt comprises a multiplicity of carbon fibres aligned in the direction in which the maximum strength of the component is desired. The matt may be woven or non-woven. In the former, wefts maintain fibre warps aligned and in the latter the aligned fibres may be maintained in position by transverse extending fibres wrapped around the aligned fibres. The carbon fibre matt so produced, or “pre-preg” as it is sometimes called, is cut to the desired shape and then laid in the moulding tool. Resin is then applied and subsequently cured to produce the moulded product to the desired shape. The initial step of producing the matt and then cutting to shape is wasteful in time, energy and materials. It is an object of the invention to eliminate or mitigate these disadvantages.